westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Equipment House Rules
Cheap Special Orders The increased price of a special order reflects that the item isn't generally available and has to be rushed to get into the delvers' hand. Delvers who are willing to wait and wait can get their special orders cheaper. Special orders can be purchased at no surcharge if the delver stays in town for three consecutive weeks or spends at least 2d+2 days out in the wilderness after ordering it. In the second case, the delver receives the item at the end of the week of relaxation after returning to the wilderness. New and Revised Equipment Modifiers ;Ornate Any item can have ornamentation added to it, in any amount or style. However, people don't respect a delver more because he put a $20 jewel on the end of a dagger, or has a $10 pair of shoes made of nice leather. Delvers have to put down serious money on frivolous ornamentation before people start treating them better. Sum up the total value for all ornamentation on a delver's gear. The delver gets +1 to reactions if the ornamentation is worth $1,000 or more; +2 for $5,000 or more; +3 for $20,000 or more; and +4 for $100,000 or more. Some armors have inherent ornamentation under these rules. Each +1 bonus to DR for dragonhide provides the base value of the armor as ornamentation. Giant spider silk, orichalcum, and very fine armors also have the base value of the armor as ornamentation. Revised Armor Table Emily's Revised Armor Table will be used instead of the standard GURPS armor table or the Low-Tech armor table. Modifiers from Dungeon Fantasy are applied normally. Instead of the standard shields, shields from Low-Tech are allowed if they have DR4. Special Materials and Construction ;Fine and Very Fine Fine armor or shields have CF +3. Very fine armor or shields have CF +9, 60% of normal weight, and only fit the original wearer. ;Dragonhide Dragonhide can be applied to any non-flexible leather armor, but the DR bonus can't exceed twice the base DR of the armor. Revise the weight multiplier to 1/2 + 1/10th the DR bonus. ;Abyssal Iron Abyssal iron gear is forged by infernal smiths and handed out to foolish mortals. It never rusts, dulls, or needs any maintenance whatsoever (though it still breaks normally). It also counts as anti-ornamentation, as the negative aura of the gear causes people to react violently. Sum up the base value of the abyssal iron gear carried by a delver and apply a -1 reaction penalty if it is worth $100 or more, -2 if it is worth $2000 or more, and -3 if it is worth $10,000 or more. People with more than $25,000 of abyssal iron have the disadvantages Frightens Animals and Social Stigma (Monster): +0.25 CF. ;Giant Spider Silk Giant Spider Silk can only be applied to DR 1* cloth armor. Only a single layer of Giant Spider Silk or Mithril can be worn without a DX penalty. ;Mithril Mithril is a new armor modifier only available for mail and double mail. It can be combined with Elven, Fine, Ornate, and Thieves'. It comes in 4 grades: :Common Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight: +29 CF. :Heavy Mithril provides +1 DR, and can be under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Only one of Giant Spider Silk or Heavy Mithril or Superb Mithril can be worn without a layering penalty, though: +99 CF. :Superb Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight, and can be under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Only one of Giant Spider Silk or Heavy Mithril or Superb Mithril can be worn without a layering penalty, though: +139 CF. :Exquisite Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight, and can worn under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Exquisite mithril can be worn with Giant Spider Silk under another suit of armor without a DX penalty! A full suit of exquisite mithril can be traded for a Shire's worth of land: +399 CF. ;TL4 Steel The TL4 steel armor is only available for purchase from Dwarves, who only sell it as DR+2 (Double-Proof) or DR+3 (Triple-Proof) Dwarven armor and only as a Special Order. Other smiths may have the capability to make high quality steel, but people have to quest for those. ;Other exotic materials Leather armors may be made of other materials, such as cane, paper, wood, or straw. Reduce the base cost of the armor by 25% and increase the base weight by 10%. Alternately, keep the weight unchanged, reduce the cost by 25%, and make it semi-ablative. Piecemeal metal armors such as scale or banded corselets may be made of non-ferrous materials such as ironwood, elven leaf, dwarven stone, lacquered wood, reinforced bone, or horn lamellae. Leave the cost unchanged, increase weight by 10%, and the armor is no longer vulnerable to lightning attacks. Alternately, leave the cost and weight unchanged and remove the vulnerability to lightning attacks, but the armor is now flammable. Flammable armor requires only half as much damage to be set on fire and does not protect against fire damage while itself is on fire. References See also Armor and Cutting Weapons. Exotic Weapon Materials ;Essential Wood Any wood weapon such as a club or staff can be made from Essential Wood. This has the same effects as orichalcum: the weapon is normally unbreakable and other weapons are more likely to break when parrying it. Essential wood is mutually exclusive with Meteoric Iron for ammunition. CF +29, special order. Wooden ammunition such as bolts or arrows can also be made from Essential Wood. The ammunition never breaks under normal circumstances and can always be recovered if it hits the target. Missed shots can be recovered with a successful Search roll after battle, at a penalty depending on terrain. Essential wood ammunition is still vulnerable to burning or acid damage. Essential wood is mutually exclusive with Meteoric Iron for ammunition. CF +29, special order. ;Balanced (Stick) Sticks can be balanced, but this is more difficult than balancing metal weapons. Balanced stick weapons have a CF of +14. ;Alchemical Arrows and Bolts Arrows and bolts can be loaded with alchemical payloads. The resulting piece of ammunition is heavy, bulky, and inaccurate, but can be used to send potions farther than the potion can thrown. Alchemical ammunition has a base cost of $50, plus the cost of the potion, and weigh 0.5 lbs. Attacks with alchemical ammunition are made at -6 to hit and 1/4 range. Alchemical ammunition is only available as special order and may not be made from Meteoric Iron. ;Alchemical Sling Loads Slings can toss standard alchemical potions at 1/2 normal range and -4 to hit. ;Spellstone Arrows and Bolts A spellstone can be attached to an arrow or bolt in place of the standard head. The spellstone then affects anything the missile hits. A spellstone missile has the normal weight but a base cost of $25 plus the cost of the spellstone. Attacks with the spellstone missile are made at -2 to hit and have an armor divisor of (0.5) like any other rock. Spellstone ammunition is always special order and may not be made from Meteoric Iron. ;Spellstone Sling Loads Slings can toss spellstones at no modifier to weight or accuracy. Revised Potions and Poisons Healing Potions are unfortunately rarely worth the cash investment, and as permanent resources they should be generally valuable and reliable. Leave the weight of healing potions unchanged, but increase the amount they heal, as follows: Minor Healing, 1d6+2. Major Healing, 1d6+6. Greater Healing, 2d6+9. The prices and weights of utility poisons from official SJ Games sources should be reduced by a factor of 5. Bladeback costs $200 and weighs 0.1 lbs per dose. Monster drool costs $4 and weighs 0.1 lbs per dose. A single dose of utility poison can be used to coat 3 arrows or bolts. The prices of potions from official SJ Games sources should be reduced by a factor of 5. The prices of alchemical stones should be reduced to 2/5ths normal price. Specific Potions :Sleep: costs $200 and does 3d Fatigue damage in a 2 hex radius as a Area Skin Agent. A successful roll versus HT-1 reduces the damage to 1d+1 Fatigue. Revised Trail Rations Standard trail rations cost $6 per meal and weigh 1.25 lbs per meal. These are a mix of dried fruits, nuts, and heavily salted meat of uncertain origin. They last for several weeks. Cheap quality trail rations cost $2 and weigh 2.5 lbs per meal. They are actually tastier that good quality trail rations, being essentially home cooked meals taken on the road. However, they spoil within days and weigh a lot. Serious delvers buy fine quality trail rations at $15 and 1/2 lbs per meal. These are alchemically enhanced rations that do not spoil for months. They can be used to make palatable stews. Rich delvers buy elven waybread at $150 and 1/2 lbs per day. These slivers of essential food never spoil and taste delicious. Some delvers prefer dwarf bread, at $25 and 0.5 lb per meal. This alchemically treated bread tastes like cardboard, but it doesn't spoil and provides Resistant to Poison +3 after a steady diet of a month or more. New Equipment ''Esoteric Supplies'' :Prayer Wheel. This device acts a focus for rituals of faith, reducing the amount of other ritual components required. High quality versions even reduce the amount of time required to complete the rituals through clever automation. A ritualist with a prayer wheel is considered to always have ritual components. $400, 5 lbs, Special Order only. :Fine quality wheels are CF +3 and reduce the time required for daily rituals by 1 hour; Very Fine wheels are CF +9 and reduce the time required for daily rituals by 2 hours. Poor quality wheels are half cost and double weight. :Portable Shrine. This small shrine folds into a sturdy box for easy transport. It takes 15 minutes to set up or disassemble. When set up, it gives a +1 on any Meditation roll and counts as a resusable minor sacrifice for any Meditation, Religious Ritual, or Theology roll that requires a sacrifice. It also counts as Altar for Exorcisms or Last Ditch efforts. $500, 10 lbs, Special Order only. :Blessed (Fine) versions have CF+3 and give an additional +1 on any rolls made while it is set up; Sanctified (Very Fine) versions have CF +15 and give an additional +2. ''Natural Preparations'' :Sunflare (Grenade). A vial of magical organic matter, harvested from some rare faerie beast! Generates beams of sunlight that act like shrapnel. Roll an attack against skill-15 (Rcl 3), modified only by range, size modifier, posture, and cover, for all targets within 10 yards. Targets within 5 yds take 2d (2) Bu damage; those out to 10 yards take 1d (2) Bu. This is considered tight beam burning for effects that matter. Targets cannot dodge but can drop to the floor. $300, 1 lb, Special Order only. :Lightning Flare (Utility). A vial containing organs harvested from lightning terns. 2d seconds after it is opened and the organs exposed to air, it releases a bolt of lightning (Cone 1 Ranged Attack doing 1d Burning Electrical) and an electrostatic discharge (2d Burning Electrical Emanation within 1d hexes). It can be used as a weapon, but is more commonly used as a signaling device. If thrown, the lightning goes off in a completely random direction. $50, 1 lb, Special Order only. ''Permanent Housing'' Delvers can buy houses in or near Town, in order to reduce their costs of living. Staying in permanent housing cannot be combined with Living Rough, but does allow delvers to Live Large. :Hovel. A tiny, ill-built, and poorly maintained house on the edge of the slums, or in a swamp, or in the forest. It can house up to 4 delvers but no animals. Delvers living in the house pay only $75 to live for a week if they succeed on an Urban Survival, Survival (Forest), or Survival (Swamp) (chosen when the house is purchased) with a +3 bonus to the roll. If they fail the roll, the week costs them $200 as they pay to replace stolen equipment or repair the hovel's structure. All rolls to perform or assist Rumor-Mongering, Research, Propaganda, to find sponsors, and to buy, make, or sell equipment are made at -2 while living in a hovel. A hovel costs $5000. :Townhouse. A typical townhouse that provides easy access to the taverns and merchants. Delvers living the townhouse pay only $150 per week, and up to 8 of them can do so at a time. 2 animals can be stabled at the townhouse for half the normal cost of maintaining them in town. A townhouse costs $10000. :Stately Manor. A luxurious mansion in the nice part of Town, situated so that it is easy for merchants to come in visit. Delvers living in the manor pay $300 per week, but count as Living Large for $150. Up to 10 delvers can live in the manor each week, and the manor's stables and kennels can accommodate 15 animals at half the animal's normal maintenance cost. All rolls to perform or assist Rumor-Mongering, Research, Propaganda, to find sponsors, and to buy, make, or sell equipment are made at +2 while living in a manor. A stately manor costs $18000.